


Accident

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Accident<br/>Summary: 最终聚会结束时Damian单独选择了室外透气，然而事情就从这里开始走向与他所想并不一致的情况。<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Pairing: DamiJay，提及41+232+121<br/>Warning: PWP，Top!Damian，4123混乱的互相吸引前提。<br/>Note1: 污桶，这是个和基友讨论过的爽雷炖肉梗，Damian年龄有提升。前文背景大致为Dick提议他的兄弟们外出聚会游玩一番。宾馆两个房间原本为41+23，而Jason是首先回去的那个，更晚些后Dick在Damian离开时意外房卡分配失误。所以就发生了此刻的情况。若接受以上的这些就可继续看了。<br/> Note2: 不多说，在文件夹里埋藏数月的这篇终于还是被放出来了【【【</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Accident**  
  
  
  
Damian只在那张房卡被从裤兜抽出时瞥了一眼，暗暖色的灯光从走廊长长的天花板覆盖下来。伴随着他被地毯吸收的脚步声，这名十六岁的年轻人站到了他需要到达的门牌号前。   
  
他没有立刻进去，Damian盯了一会儿那扇米白色带有棱角雕花的木门，仿佛能看透它的材质。接着，他将房卡贴在了门把手下方的感应器上。   
  
室内相当昏暗。来自走廊的余光在Damian推开门时溜进了黑色的环境，他注意到了空气中淡薄的酒精，而Dick更是一点动静也没有。年轻人将房门在背后缓慢关上，落锁的声音在昏暗中微弱传播。   
  
Damian走向那张唯一的床，他可以看到长兄模糊的轮廓斜斜地横越在上面。男孩靠得更近了，直到几乎可以捕捉另一人沉睡中的呼吸。   
  
他的兄长或许在他离开后继续汲取了真正能使他陷入一定程度无警惕昏中的酒精，直到此刻也未出现任何。几秒钟后，Damian脱掉了他的灰色外套和其余除黑色短裤外的上衣及牛仔裤，开始将右腿膝盖压上了床沿，年轻人露出强壮有力肌腱的手臂让上身支撑在了他依旧全然未知的兄弟上方。   
  
Damian拎出半个微笑的嘴唇向下寻找到了男人被刘海稍微遮盖的额角。真实的体温让他兴奋起来，年轻人的双手逐步缓慢摩擦过对方外露的脖颈处皮肤。他继续探索着，吻转移到了长兄的颧骨上，Damian抚摸进尚未苏醒的另一人腰侧，他着迷地品尝着Nightwing皮肤的味道，捏了下青年原本贴紧床单的屁股。   
  
“Tim？”   
  
而这使他立刻抬离了头。   
  
操。不可能——   
  
像是有巨石在Robin颅中被击碎。他甚至比那些闻声丧胆的罪犯还要熟悉Red  Hood的声音。这天杀的从一开始就是个震惊撒旦的玩笑——爬上了Todd的床而他甚至正准备把这家伙残剩的裤子扒下来。   
  
Damian听着Jason带有睡意的暗哑嗓音喊Red  Robin的名字，在另一人恢复了熟睡的安静后，男孩慢慢收回了手臂，向后退着，接着突然，Robin彻底站离了原位。   
  
他找到床头的暖黄色夜灯并迅速打开，有那么几秒钟年轻人只是瞪着床上吐息安稳的Red  Hood在胸膛前架起手臂于床边无措地站着。温和的光线将Todd常日刚毅的轮廓线条磨合成一个无害的假象，而他睡着的面貌甚至可称为毫无警惕的。Jason翻动了身体，由背对无意间换为了面朝着他。   
  
男人其中一条裸露的手臂恰好挡在脸侧，而灯光将他睫毛斜长的阴影在被枕褥微遮的面孔上衬托得更明显。   
  
Todd还在睡着，不打算为Damian分担任何因Red  Robin而产生的激烈情感。这可真够攒足了意思，Damian几乎低哼出声，戏谑和嘲讽同时表现在他的脸上，然而这样的情况又使他难掩深处逐渐灼燃起来的兴奋。   
  
他仍记得Todd皮肤温度的美妙触感——尽管更早前Damian将他当做了另一人，但仍不妨碍感受这点。那些半遮半掩再或全部从被褥缝隙中展露出来的肌肉为Jason小麦色的躯体增添了不止一分魅力，男孩忍不住重新靠近了，在昏暗的环境中这一切都显得暧昧又色情。Jason的胸膛平稳起伏着，Damian感受到了他温热的呼吸，随着夜灯又一次应声关上这里恢复之前的黑暗。   
  
年轻人悄悄压制住了年长者为舒适角度伸展开的手臂，酒精真的削弱Red  Hood太多警惕，而为此Damian无声低笑着，他挤进Jason原本带有缝隙敞开的双腿，把他们的姿势缓慢纠正为黑暗中面对面的对持。这一次Jason大概微蹙了眉毛，Damian吻了他的下颚，不再拖延地将舌头湿热的痕迹带往喉咙，接着是分明的锁骨。与此同时男孩扣紧了他的手腕，挤压他沉睡而依然能被唤醒敏感的下体。   
  
Jason忽然张开了眼，他在枕头上挪正脑袋的动作让Damian停了下来。   
  
他们就这样在黑暗中对视了几秒钟。Damian抬高了一边的眉，为随后可能发生的暴力反击做好了准备，但Red  Hood并没有打算撞掉他的鼻子或者猛然收紧肌肉紧绷的大腿试图将之前擅自趁他未苏醒时侵入腿间的Robin截成两段——相反地，在Jason用了种怀疑又暗示进行了某种层面的忖度神情后，Damian意识到Jason忽然向上咬了他的下唇。   
  
鉴于年长者的四肢都正被Robin挟制着，脑袋是他唯一能动的地方。疼痛且载有挑衅意味的举动令Damian的兴味盎然起来，他仍旧可尝到Jason唇内的酒精残留，这提醒了Damian他的二哥之前究竟喝了多少以至于Jason是第一个不得不首先离场的那个。   
  
Damian几乎得意地在吻中轻哼了一声，将Jason异常主动和配合的猜想抛在脑后。而实际上无论如何答案都不包含在他的考虑范围——就算Todd确实将这一切当作了一个本该离谱的梦境。年轻人故意占有欲极强地深入了长者的口腔，舔舐和逗弄那些湿热滑润的内壁。   
  
Damian松开Jason的胳膊让另一人可攀上他的后颈，他的二哥不会轻柔地抓挠他的发尾，而是稍许蛮力地向下按压他的后脑。男孩双手点燃般地滑过对方的身侧延伸至被短裤隔挡的胯骨，Robin恶趣味地微拉了下与肌肉相贴的布料让它们弹回去。   
  
“我猜我会把你操到连Red  Robin究竟是谁都给忘掉，Todd。”   
  
Damian温热的吐息卷入Jason的，后者似是嗤之以鼻，再或用了道懒洋洋的戏谑口吻戳惹着回复他。   
  
“而我这会儿却想着事实上难道你最想去操的不是Nightwing？”   
  
“要听实话吗？若能一起我完全不介意。”   
  
Damian推挤他们的臀部，让两人早已变得坚硬的下体进一步摩擦过。一声未来得及控制的呻吟从Jason口中逃逸，随后他将男孩推开些许，在Damian因此不满前Jason忽然坐了起来和他面对面。   
  
他名义上的兄弟或许真的未从酒精里苏醒——因为Todd表现得仿佛他本人才是真正从这场突发情况中获益更多的家伙。而这理应是Damian才向来掌握的情况。   
  
年轻人眯起了眼，但另一方面来讲看到Red  Hood甩给他一个充满性暗示的危险微笑不紧不慢地脱掉最后一层隔挡躯体的紧身短裤时，就像Red  Hood留在他唇上的咬痕，他开始不介意让出部分掌控权。   
  
Damian看着Jason从床头柜的抽屉里找到管包装暧昧的膏体撂给他，立刻来自大腿和肩膀上的火热重量毫不保留地压迫向了Damian。一只属于成年男性强健有力的手按住了他的一侧鄂骨和耳廓。Jason的拇指刚好抵在他的下巴上而他们的唇正用力彼此纠缠着。   
  
Damian从后方握住了Jason的腰和部分背脊，年长者几乎要把他的舌头给吸痛了。男孩从争夺主动权的吻间扯出一个微笑，Jason的另一只手隔着内裤挤压他硬痛的阴茎，而Damian恶意揉捏着Jason的臀部，随后让涂有润滑剂的手指挤摸入它们柔软的缝隙。   
  
“作为十六岁来讲你确实有个大家伙，不是吗？”Jason中断了吻重新厮摩进Damian的耳朵。不久前那男孩的阴茎已经脱离了黑色短裤，它在Jason的手中坚挺并烫得吓人。以及当然，考虑这小子是个基因经过各种优化的超人类他当然也要在性功能上更胜一筹。   
  
Jason单手套弄着那男孩尺寸客观且形状完美的性器，为灼热顶端逐渐溢出的浊白液体满意地低声调笑。“但我猜你和别人并没有过多少经验——还是说你已经上过Dickie  Bird了？再或计划中？”   
  
“闭嘴，Todd。”Damian刻意往前挺了一下，迫使他身上的Jason也一同轻被带晃。“只要干好你的手活。”   
  
“所以他就是你下一个目标，”   
  
Jason饶有兴趣地总结，而与此同时Robin的两根手指正乐此不疲地玩弄他的屁股，Red  Hood近乎就要为对方显然半带摸索但仍然领悟甚快的开拓技巧收紧下颚。小恶魔自始至终都没有哼上一句，就好像他的热辣情欲只体现在令他的二哥全然明确到Damian究竟有多想操进他的肢体行为上。   
  
他们覆有薄汗的皮肤贴得更近了，Jason真正踏入紊乱范围的呼吸喷洒在男孩的黑色发顶上，Damian扣紧了他的腰下，深入兄长体内的手指为继续增添数量利用润滑剂和些许肠液尽职按摩搔刮着内壁的褶皱，直至有一下他终于找对了地方——使得Jason瞬间停下了一切动作只能扒着他的后背微绷身体地颤抖。   
  
“Fuck，”Red  Hood压抑过的声音在Robin的耳旁吐息道，颧骨因浸染情欲而微弱泛红，Jason喘息，“开始对此变得——熟练精通了，Damian？”   
  
Jason的手臂因中心忽然再次改变而反射性搂紧了上方男孩的后颈，他的大腿一同紧绷起来，当对方滚烫坚硕的阴茎贴在了他的腿间有那么一秒钟年长者确实闪过了惊慌——开玩笑，任何人只要想到立刻就会有个已经够大的灼烫铁柱捅进去都会。而且Jason某种意义上来讲除了和Red  Robin的几回以及和Nightwing的一个口交，被一个精力旺盛发育良好的青少年干确实是个新体验。   
  
起码这男孩很会顾及他们的唇上交流。在Damian又一次湿热沾染调情意味地用牙齿啃噬Jason的唇肉时后者模模糊糊地想着。他的大脑已经开始想罢工了，除了对身上年轻但有副足够健壮美妙身材的男孩正将阴茎慢慢插进体内，夹杂疼痛又兴奋的认知外再无他想。   
  
“放松，Todd，我以为Drake已经让你熟练有过如何做的经验了。”   
  
Jason在他下方发出一声驳回的大笑，围住Robin后背的手臂进一步拉低了对方使Damian不得不贴压在他的腹肌和胸膛上。“听着kiddo——首先我已经该死地尽力为你捅进来的家伙腾让空间了，它的体积才是个关键。其次，Tim才是经常被干的那个。”   
  
Damian没有试着重新撑起来，当发现实际上这有利于他的时候男孩狡猾地前挤身体让阴茎继续推埋进Jason的更深处。   
  
年长些的青年将为此被激发出的下流词句灌进他的耳朵。Damian感到腰际被他的二哥使用大腿夹紧了，但是他舔吻着Jason轻微后仰的下颚湿润下面那片接连锁骨的皮肤，一只手贴近床面伸进了对方的后腰向上抚摸着，而另一只则托住了Jason的侧臀调整他们的姿势。温暖又紧致的肠道比他幻想过的感觉还要好上一倍，Damian甚至停了一会儿等待那赞透的快感消退些许才进行点动作，他可不想还没享用番就射了出来。   
  
Jason还在适应体内充血挺立的肉棍，男人急促小喘着晃动了一下脑袋令其埋入枕头。他的内壁被这男孩刺激得脆弱又敏感，几乎感受到了被挤出边缘的润滑液，Jason都要感到自己快被烫伤了，Damian忽然用力挺动了他们的胯部，这使他终于喊叫出来。   
  
“操——我恨这样说但显然你之后再想怎么干都随便不要此刻就——”   
  
Robin又一下不怎么留情的抽送让Jason意识到这小子就是故意的。   
  
“我喜欢听你这样喊出来。那声音感觉很棒。”   
  
Damian道，Jason划了下放在男孩背后的手，现在他除了被Robin压着干真正什么也做不了。年轻人就像液态钢铁按牢他又凝固起来，Jason略微被动地为欲火浇油，Damian几分钟前利用搅动的手指知晓了他的敏感点位置，而此时男孩正该死的准确地搬运经验。   
  
这可为确确实实的痛爽交加。Jason从被又重又深的操干中努力调稳些呼吸，年长者泄露出因快感而携带鼻音的闷哼，Damian亲吻他的眼睛像是对此温柔的奖赏。Jason的臀部被抬起用力朝被插入的方向按去，Robin骨子里的征服欲在床上同样完美体现出来，这令Jason想要揍他的同时又难掩性欲拔高的躁动。   
  
Jason的坚挺亦挤在两人火热的身体夹缝中为快感逐步缴械。而真正让Red  Hood溃不成军的开端是肚子里的阴茎连续不断地戳划他的腺体。Jason因Damian几近完全抽出又更深挺入摩擦内壁的动作再也压制不住口中的呻吟。   
  
在被那男孩看准时机又一个更重且精准的插入后Jason艰难对自己的情况嘲讽着。好极了，用不了多久他可能就会被身上的小恶魔操到开口请求的地步了。   
  
“现在情况上，”Damian胡乱亲吻着他的耳廓和太阳穴，“光是听你如何被我操出的声音都要射了，Jason。”   
  
Damian低吟年长一方的名字，埋在Jason体内的阴茎继续深重地干着。他在另一人为此勒紧他的后背时终于决定将彻底处在爆发边缘的欲望送射进Jason的肠道深处，但Damian没有停下抽插的动作而是持续操着对方直至Jason一同浑身发抖地到达高潮，让精液迸溅在了他们的腹肌上。   
  
被情欲渲染过的空气还没有平息下来，穿梭于他们面对面的粗重呼吸间。Damian仍未抽出去，就着留在Jason体内的姿势向前放低了身体伸手抚摸上男人汗湿的面颊。Jason在枕头上方从室内暗蓝色的环境中找到Damian的双眼，他扯出半个疲惫的微笑，大腿夹了下这个十六岁男孩的髋骨。   
  
“怎么了，Kid  Bat？如果你是想问一会儿能否来第二轮，这又不是什么难以开口的事。”   
  
Damian盯了他一会儿，接着便将手收了回去。在Jason以为不会有什么动静时一个降低吻压了下他的唇。男人挑眉，但Robin已经离开了。   
  
“几个小时后Grayson和Drake会过来。”   
  
“你担心他们看到？”   
  
“不。相反，”Damian说，“我想让他们知道。”   
  
“不阻拦意愿。”   
  
“然后我希望能继续下去。”   
  
“这是在提议你正式想搅进三个哥哥们邪恶又混乱无比的关系里吗？”   
  
Damian故意未提醒地动了下Jason体内的阴茎，这让后者差点嘶气。“像这种？——我猜是。干你的确是个享受活儿，Todd。”   
  
“只要最后也别遭进爱情这个更邪恶的点子里去，小鬼。”   
  
Jason假笑地贴上了Damian的唇，利用抚在男孩颧骨一侧的手让他们的吻转换角度地加深，舌头卷入彼此温热的口腔。   
  
Damian再一次控制了年长者的胯骨，他们未断开上方的接吻，Robin浅进浅出地——Jason看来这回可称为绝对温柔地操着他，然而又能自吻中感觉到Damian嘴角夹杂一贯恶质的微笑。就像在对Jason预示不久后或许Red  Hood就会被干到除了呻吟和说出诅咒的秽语无法再做其他事。   
  
但不管怎样，天亮前他们依然还有几个小时可以慢慢耗。当然这也不意味着未来不会有更多机会。   
  
  
  
**End**


End file.
